<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Stuff by FallingArtist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596123">Hot Stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist'>FallingArtist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland Fort Salem, Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Funny, Jealous Scylla, Jealousy, Marriage, takes place in episode 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone hits on Raelle at the wedding. <br/>Scylla is not happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fiama">Fiama</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this for someone who couldn't wait until my next update - she's too sweet ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raelle was panicking. She had gone to get drinks for Scylla and herself, but there were a lot of people at the outside bar, and she was struggling to get the barista to notice her. So, this girl had offered to help.</p><p>She had ginger hair that looked bright under the sun and pale eyes. She leaned against Raelle in a less than appropriate way, her hand running up Raelle’s arm.</p><p>“Let me help you out, cutie.”</p><p>Now, Raelle was no stranger to girls flirting with her, she wasn’t oblivious, she knew girls liked her. But this was not the girl she wanted in her personal space.</p><p>She chuckled awkwardly, “Thanks, but I’m good, thanks.”</p><p>The girl laughed at her phrasing and rested her hand on Raelle’s shoulder, her palm on the blonde’s chest.</p><p>Raelle’s eyes went wide and she tried to take a step back, but she bumped into someone and turned around to apologise.</p><p>The person she bumped into was Scylla.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>The redhead was oblivious to the newcomer, she had turned towards the bartender and was waving him over, easily getting his attention.</p><p>Raelle was still turned towards Scylla, trying to turn around completely. But her girlfriend was pretty much pressed up against her back, making it hard for Raelle to accomplish the action.</p><p>She was starting to sweat a little, she had no desire to see jealous Scylla.</p><p>The redhead turned to her again, her finger tapping her neck to get her attention, making Raelle jump and turn her head back around.</p><p>“What you having, hot stuff?”</p><p>Raelle cringed hard at the nickname and closed her eyes tightly.</p><p>“Actually, I’m okay. Thanks again, but I’m gonna go now.”</p><p>She tried to leave, but the redhead kept a hold of her arm, not letting her fully turn away.</p><p>Raelle felt Scylla’s hands on her waist, short nails digging into her side.</p><p>“Come on, it’s a wedding. Don’t you know what happens at the end?”</p><p>Raelle furrowed her brows, confused.</p><p>The stranger, whose name she still didn’t even know, leaned in closer – and Scylla’s grip on her waist became almost painful – and whispered suggestively, “Everyone leaves in pairs…”</p><p>“You’re going to leave in a bag.”</p><p>Scylla’s voice was low, and Raelle had never heard her sound so threatening.</p><p>Finally, she forced both girls to let go of her and turned around to face her girlfriend.</p><p>“Let’s go, please.”</p><p>Scylla wasn’t even looking at her, staring at the redhead over Raelle’s shoulder instead.</p><p>“Scyl.”</p><p>“Aw, did I get in the middle of something?” asked the redhead.</p><p>Raelle barely turned her head to say, “This is my girlfriend, we’re gonna leave now. Bye.”</p><p>But when she tried to drag Scylla away, the other girl wouldn’t budge.</p><p>“Scyl, please.”</p><p>“I still want a drink, Raelle.”</p><p>Raelle just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.</p><p>Scylla approached the bar, getting in the redhead’s personal space without breaking eye contact.</p><p>Raelle watched them and her panic slowly turned into confusion. Both girls were staring each other down like they were about to try and kill each other.</p><p>Now, jealousy is one thing, but this was way too intense for simple jealousy. Raelle was starting to think maybe Scylla and this girl knew each other.</p><p>Scylla waved the bartender over and the poor guy seemed scared to approach. She ordered two drinks, then leaned in to whisper something else.</p><p>The bartender made a martini for Scylla and poured some rum and coke in a glass with ice for Raelle, then he handed Scylla something that Raelle couldn’t see.</p><p>Scylla smiled, thanking him before turning around to pass Raelle her drink. The blonde took it warily, frozen in place as she waited to see what would happen next between the two girls.</p><p>Then Scylla turned to the redhead one last time and she placed something in front of her on the counter.</p><p>She smiled extra sweetly, her eyes keeping their murderous glare, then walked away, reaching out to take Raelle’s hand.</p><p>Glancing back, Raelle noticed that Scylla had given the girl a single lemon slice.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Song of Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scylla deals with Beth. <br/>And she considers her feelings for Raelle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a bit different than Chapter 1... Hope you guys enjoy it all the same.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scylla was furious, and even more than that she was scared.</p><p>She had dodged Raelle’s questions, admitting to knowing the redhead girl who had approached her at the wedding, but only giving away that they had crossed paths before at Fort Salem.</p><p>She told her the redhead, Beth Tensen was her name, had graduated War College the year prior and had been deployed soon after.</p><p>The truth, however, was a lot harder to explain.</p><p>Tensen was a Spree member, sent undercover some time before Scylla. She wasn’t supposed to be at the wedding, and definitely not supposed to be hitting on Raelle.</p><p>After the Spree’s warning, Scylla had been on high alert, keeping an eye on every new person Raelle interacted with.</p><p>When she had seen Tensen at the party, a cold fear had immediately washed over her, chilling her to the bones. When Tensen had put her hands on Raelle, Scylla had felt the urge to windstrike her through the thick outside walls of the Bellweather mansion.</p><p>Not setting her on fire had required an impossible amount of restrain too.</p><p>The move on Raelle was a clear threat, a message that the Spree wouldn’t only hurt Scylla if she strayed from the mission again.</p><p>They had noticed Scylla’s feelings for her mark, and they were not pleased with her.</p><p>On her part, Scylla had tried in all ways not to show her emotions, she had tried to stick to the mission. But how could she?</p><p>Raelle was so unapologetic, unstoppable in her love.</p><p>No matter how Scylla let her down – with her lack of answers, with her weird absence, with her suspicious actions – Raelle always trusted her and was always willing to hear her out.</p><p>She was sure that Raelle knew by now that Scylla’s past was less than bright, that she had done terrible things. Hell, Raelle might have even figured out what she did to Porter.</p><p>Yet, the girl had been willing to get past that, she had been there for Scylla, promised to always be there.</p><p>It’s something that Scylla hadn’t been able to believe in for a long time. She still had trouble believing it now. But Raelle was so patient, she would reassure Scylla any time she needed it, she would say all the things that Scylla had never got to hear from anyone.</p><p>They hadn’t been together that long, but Raelle already put Scylla before everyone else. Maybe it should scare her that she was beginning to do the same, but Raelle felt safe.</p><p>Nobody had ever felt safe to Scylla.</p><p>Her parents had never been safe, they had been the reason her childhood was filled with nightmares and painful memories. She loved them, and understood their choice, even agreed with them, but their beliefs still put her through hell.</p><p>No relative had stayed alive long enough for her to find comfort in a relationship with her aunt, or her cousin, or her grandmother.</p><p>No friend had ever stuck around long enough to get close to her. No partner had been strong enough to get past her traumas and deal with the damage in her life.</p><p>Yet here Raelle was, more and more sure despite every unsatisfied question, with a warmth that Scylla had never experienced before.</p><p>Raelle whispered things in her ear at night that sounded like forgotten poems from another time. She would lie next to Scylla on the bed, stare out of the window at the moon in the sky for long minutes, before turning her head to kiss Scylla’s ear and whisper the words she had read in the stars.</p><p>Nothing had ever made her sleep better than Raelle’s words and Raelle’s arms around her.</p><p>She desperately wanted to believe Raelle’s promises, and if she was being honest with herself, she was already starting to.</p><p>She had been used to her heart jumping at every noise, her breathing getting fast, her body responding to every sudden sound by physically entering a survival mode. Her senses knew no rest, constantly alert, trained to expect danger at any time.</p><p>But Raelle made it all go away when they were together. Scylla’s heart was calm when around her, her lungs would stop pumping oxygen to her muscles so fast, her body would relax as soon as Raelle touched her.</p><p>Whether Scylla was ready to admit it or not, she had already fallen for the charming and caring rebel witch. It was obvious to anyone who had eyes.</p><p>Too obvious. It terrified Scylla how easily anyone could figure it out.</p><p>And of course the Spree had found out. They had been keeping an eye on her, and it was a hard to miss development.</p><p>The Spree had real leverage over her now, and she could see no way out.</p><p>She had a choice to make. She could try to contain the damage, convince the Spree that she was still on mission, hoping that she could find some way to make them believe her. Or she could go rogue.</p><p>But whatever consequences might come from her actions, she would never let them hurt Raelle. She wouldn’t let them take the one good thing in her life, the one good person.</p><p>She went over these considerations in her head while she disposed of Tensen’s body the way she should have done with Porter’s.</p><p>Calling upon her powers, drawing strength from the full moon, she made sure the body would be impossible to find – its flesh and bones already blossoming into new life.</p><p>Beth would never touch Raelle again.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo, I caught feelings while writing this – which means I MIGHT make this story into a series. Might! If I do, you can expect 3 multichapter parts. Fingers crossed! <br/>Come say hi on twitter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more chapter coming. If you enjoyed this, let me know!</p><p>Find me on Twitter for more Motherland content and hit me up with prompts: @gay_bookworm</p><p>Characters are not mine, all credit for that goes to the amazing show that is Motherland: Fort Salem. Go watch it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>